boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fyzu/Eira Chapter Plot
Gameplay Opening the Gate The first encounter consists of a large gate built into a cliff, with a mana barrier maintained by cultists on the other side. The barrier allows cultists to come out, but no one can enter. The door opens into a central pit area about 2/3 the size of the spirit arena. On the side of the pit opposite to the door is a stairway that leads up to a large circular landing. Branching off of that landing are two walkways bordering the edges of the central pit that slope upwards towards the top of the cliff. Players will need to parkour through certain sections of the walkways and fight through a few cultists in order to reach the top. At the bottom of each walkway is a brazier with a lit fire, and along the walkways will be three torches on each side, evenly spaced apart from each other so that the third torch on each side is located at the top of the walkway near the cliff. In the center of the central landing is a glyph etched in the ground, and at the back of the landing is a large ballista. Players must light all six torches along the walkways, either by acquiring a buff from the braziers, or through the use of a fire myst (using a fire myst lights them faster). Each torch will have a meter above it that slowly fills by standing near it with the brazier buff, or from fire myst attacks. The most people you can have lighting a torch at once is two. Once all six torches have been lit, the central glyph will power up. Standing on it will slowly deplete the health of the gate's mana barrier, and will also slowly extinguish all six torches (torches cannot be re-lit while this is happening). Once all six torches are extinguished, the glyph will no longer work until they are re-lit. The glyph will drain 1/3rd of the gate's health in about 20 seconds if one person is standing on it, 15 seconds if two, 10 seconds if three, and 5 seconds if four. Once the mana shield has been fully depleted, a single shot from the ballista will destroy it and complete the encounter. While this is all occurring, cultists will be streaming out of the gate. Every 15 seconds, a special horn-bearing cultist henceforth referred to as a hornbearer, will come out of the gate (the hornbearers can be killed). Once six hornbearers have exited the gate, they will sound their horns, and a deathspeaker will fly out of the gate. The deathspeaker has a mana shield that renders him invulnerable to standard attacks, and will bombard players (specifically targeting the players on the walkways) with powerful attacks. To lower the deathspeaker's shield, a player has to operate the ballista at the back of the landing and shoot a bolt at the deathspeaker to lower his shield and get him to drop to the ground. This will render him stunned and vulnerable to attack for about 15 seconds. Killing the deathspeaker causes the hornbearers to retreat back into the gate for about 30 seconds, until the hornbearers start coming out one by one every 15 seconds like before. If the players complete the encounter without letting the deathspeaker be summoned, they get a badge. Gjoll River Beyond the gate is a large river known as Gjoll. The bridge across has been broken, and players must parkour on the ice floes in order to reach the other side. There will be cultists on some of the ice floes shooting at you, and some ice floes will start sinking once you stand on them. VS Fenris Vanagand The players will enter the circular entry hall of the Helheim Mansion. The entry hall is about the size of the spirit arena, and has four support beams near the center. As the players enter, the door will shut behind them, and the door on the other end of the hall will open up, and Fenris will slowly walk out of the doorway, dragging a large boulder behind him (boulder radius is about 1.5x the size of a robloxian). Fenris starts the fight with all four limbs bound to the boulder by chains, and can only move very slowly (half the speed of a crusher). He starts out with the following attacks: At 1,750,000 health, Fenris's arm shackles will break, giving him a new moveset. At 1,250,000 health, Fenris's leg shackles will break, and he will enter Unleashed mode. Fenris will smash his boulder apart, leaving behind a glowing white gem. If a player touches the gem, they will gain a buff that makes them fireproof and 25% more resistant to damage. The buff is transferred to another person upon physical contact. If the buff wielder dies, the gem will be left behind on their location of death. Fenris's normal speed is as fast as a crusher, and will have the following moveset: If the player completes this fight without letting Fenris succesfully execute his Hunt attack, they get a badge. The Cavern of the Damned The players continue through Helheim Mansion, until they come out into a large opening into an extremely dark cavern. Before them is a portal, and behind that a large stretch of extremely dark ravines and rock formations, and at the far end is the entrance to the next area of the mansion, with another portal positioned on that side of the cavern. A group of cultists disappear into the nearby portal, and appear out the other one on the far side of the cavern. However, upon attempting to activate the portal, the players discover that it has been disabled by the cultists. Left with no other option, they are forced to cross the cavern on foot. At the edge of the darkness is a single brazier, with a bundle of torches nearby. If a player first touches the pile of torches, they will recieve an unlit torch (like a roblox gear in their inventory). Upon equipping it, there will be an empty meter displayed on the bottom of the player's screen. Touching a brazier with the torch equipped will fill up the meter, lighting up the torch. The meter will fully drain in about 60 seconds. De-equipping the torch will completely drain its meter. While the torch is lit, it will cast light in a radius of about 10 studs. Standing in this light will allow players to heal passively and use heal mysts normally. However, if players are standing in the dark, they will have a 50% walkspeed debuff, and lose the ability to heal (either passively, or through the use of a heal or darkheart myst). The dark zone is also filled with various undead monsters (they will have glowing blue eyes to denote their positions), which will attempt to attack players as they progress through the ravines. They will move a lot slower if the player is standing in the light source, but will swarm any player that steps into the dark. There will also be special skeletons denoted by a glowing blue flame in their ribcage. Upon killing one of these skeletons, they will leave behind a small wisp of their flame. Touching one of the flames while equipping the torch will refill the torch's meter by 10 seconds (each of these flames is single-use so the player must find more skeletons to kill in order to keep their torch lit). In order to beat this section, players must stay close near the torch carrier, and move along with him as they try and navigate the ravines to reach the other side. The players must kill any enemies that approach, and call out to the torch carrier when a flame skeleton is nearby, so as to keep the torch lit. It is possible to solo this section. Ideally, a player would know the shortest route across, and would proceed as far as possible, avoiding any monsters that try and attack them. Once the torch runs out, they would fight off the monsters as long as possible, seeking out flame skeletons in order to briefly light their torch and regenerate their health. VS Helen Nifol The players enter the dining hall of the Helheim Mansion, and come across Helen Nifol, sitting at the head of a long dining table, with four other elderly-looking cult members seated at the table. On the left side of the hall is a large yellow glyph, and three smaller glyphs spread evenly near the perimeter of the arena on the left side. On the right side of the hall is a large purple glyph, and three smaller glyphs spread evenly near the perimeter of the arena on the right side. After a short exchange, Helen walks forward to the center of the hall, and hovers into the air, the four cult members readying a spell. The fight begins with Helen stationary in the center of the arena, her four cultists spread throughout the hall. Two cultists are on the left side of the arena, and two are on the right side. The cultists are powering a mana barrier around Helen, and all four must be eliminated for the fight to progress. Three more cultists, each carrying a powerful mana charge, will come out of a door at the end of the hall opposite the entryway, and will attempt to discharge their mana charges on Helen. If successful, Helen will unleash an attack depending on how many mana charges she has recieved. The player can kill the cultists before they reach Helen, which will make them drop their mana charges. Only three mana charges can be in the arena at a time, and each will despawn in about 30 seconds. Upon touching a mana charge, the player will gain a white glow and have an indicator above their head (each player can only carry one mana charge at a time). The player can then deposit the mana charge at one of the six small glyphs around the arena. If the glyph is on the left side, the three glyphs on the right side will be locked out. If the glyph is on the right side, the three glyphs on the left side will be locked out. Standing on a charged glyph for 5 seconds will remove its charge, and allow a new cultist to spawn out of the door. Once all three glyphs on either the left side or the right side of the arena have been charged, the large glyph on the corresponding side will light up. Standing on the large glyph for 5 seconds will cause the arena to be bathed in either a yellow or purple glow (yellow for left, purple for right). What the glyph is doing is anchoring the arena either into the terrestrial realm or the spirit realm, with yellow representing terrestrial and purple representing spirit. Once the arena is anchored into a realm, two of the cultists powering Helen's barrier will be vulnerable to attack (the two on the left side if the left side is powered up, two on the right side if the right side is powered up). After the realm is anchored, three cultists carrying mana charges will again begin coming out of the door. Once all four cultists powering Helen's barrier have been defeated, Helen will drop to the ground and be vulnerable to attack. Once the mana shield goes down, a flash of mana will discharge, once again destabilizing the arena and unanchoring it from any realm it is anchored in. If the player decides to anchor the arena into the spirit realm, Helen will take 50% more damage. During this phase, Helen has the following attacks: At 1,500,000 health, Helen will shift into her Spirit form. Four more cultists will appear, and the player must repeat the same process as before. This time, however, while Helen is vulnerable, she will take 50% more damage if the arena is anchored in the Terrestrial Realm. During this phase, Helen has the following attacks: At 1,000,000 health, Helen will swap between both of her forms at will. She will not start with a shield, however she will only be vulnerable once she is anchored into the realm opposite her current form. To accomplish this, players need to charge the three glyphs on either the Terrestrial or the Spirit side, and wait until she swaps into the opposite form before activating the main glyph and anchoring her. In addition, charge stealers will now spawn, which are special cultists that will attempt to discharge your glyphs by standing on them. Charge stealers will also bring the stolen charge to Helen, which contributes in triggering one of her other skills. Once Helen is anchored, she will take double damage. Anchoring lasts for about 30 seconds. Once she reaches 500,000 health, she will erase the glyphs on the side of the arena that had just been activated, forcing the player to anchor her using the opposite side. If the players complete the encounter without letting any cultists discharge their charges on Helen or steal charges from your glyphs, they will get a badge. Nidahel Lake The players exit the mansion, and board a large galleon docked at a dock on Nidahel lake, an underground lake perpetually covered in a thick fog. As the ship moves forward, cultists in small rowboats approach the galleon and throw grappling hooks onboard in an attempt to board the ship. Damaging the hooks will cause any cultists climbing up to fall off and die. VS Eira The players disembark the galleon and step onto a long ice path leading towards a larger circular ice sheet about the size of the spirit arena in the center of the lake. In the water surrounding the ice sheet are 8 tall ornate pillars, each topped with a dragon statue. In the center of the ice sheet is Eira, waiting expectantly. After a short dialogue, the ice path sinks back into the water, and the fight begins. Eira begins the fight stationary in the center of the arena, casting various skills. While players are in the water they will not regenerate health and will take constant damage-- enough to kill a full health Crusher in 10 seconds. At 1,500,000 health, Eira unleashes the dragon inside her arzen pendant, giving her a new set of abilities. Additionally, Eira will follow players around and use her various skills, freezing any water she steps on. As her health lowers she will cast skills faster, with her casting a new one as soon as her previous one is finished at 500,000 health. Once Eira is defeated, she will revert back to her normal form. After a few words, You will take her pendant and seal her inside it, before throwing the pendant into the lake. Plot Many Centuries Ago Ever since the first Quazer called upon their mana for the first time, people have always sought out methods of controlling that power. The first Quazers called forth their mana with no conduit, no weapon; just pure mana flowing out of their bodies. Though the effects were powerful, they were uncontrollable and dangerous. Untempered mana had no direction, and would often cause destruction on a widespread scale. Quazers also risked draining their bodies completely of mana, resulting in their own life force being burned out of their bodies. Through countless trials, the Quazers found that binding one's mana to a weapon would better allow them to better control the flow of mana, and for the years to come, that was the primary method of mana use. Mana use was never again as dangerous--or powerful-- as before. The Korbloxian kingdom is a bitterly cold and nigh inhospitable region. Freezing winds and frequent blizzards are a constant threat to any who attempt to settle; yet in the northernmost parts of Korbloxia, the cold is the least of one's worries. Many of the world's deadliest creatures reside in these frigid wastes, and any ill-equipped traveler is sure to meet a sudden, painful demise. But if one can slay one of these creatures, their remains can prove to be invaluable. The chilling temperatures of the Korbloxian North results in these creatures adapting an ability to absorb the mana of other creatures they kill. They then use the mana as an energy source, allowing them to warm themselves and survive in even as harsh a climate as the arctic. By fashioning equipment out of the natural mana-conducting bones of these creatures, one can harness the power of the ancient methods of mana use, without the risk that comes with its erratic uncontrollability. This method was employed by the first Korbloxians many centuries ago. Through their expertise regarding mana use, the Korbloxians soon grew to be one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world. Their mana use far exceeded any other kingdom; while the rest of the world was still busy perfecting weapon-based mana use, the Korbloxians were dabbling in realm-traversal, necromancy, and Arzen. The Korbloxians expanded their empire far beyond their home continent of Korbloxia, taking on vast territories and even encroaching on the borders of other kingdoms such as the Knights of Redcliff. The other kingdoms were concerned about the Korbloxian Empire's expansionist actions, and disapproved of their use of mana, especially in more taboo areas such as necromancy, and the Korbloxians' willingness to push their boundaries to expand their study of mana, no matter the cost. After the Korbloxians continued expanding into Redcliff territory despite multiple warnings, it seemed war was inevitable. The Knights of Redcliff, Splintered Skies, and Seventh Sanctum allied and fought a grueling war against the Korblox. After many long years and many lives lost, the Korbloxians were defeated. Under the treaty of Midgard, the Korbloxians were forced to disband their empire and reduce their occupied land to only their home continent of Korbloxia. The capital was relocated to Midgard and the old Korbloxian royal family was exiled, and a new king was put into power. Necromancy and many other forms of mana usage were outlawed, and any Korbloxian artifacts pertaining to such use of mana or other Korbloxian traditions deemed "unclean" by the allied knights. New cultural practices were introduced, and anyone suspected to be sympathetic towards the Korbloxian Empire was put under heavy scrutiny. For the allied knights, the Korbloxians were barbarians, lunatics, demons; and this to them was a thorough cleansing of their people. Present Day Many centuries have since passed, and much of the old Korbloxian Empire has been forgotten. In its place is the Reformed Korbloxian Kingdom, and its people live similarly to other regions of the world, employing weapon-based mana use, and trading peacefully with other kingdoms. Centuries of peace have led to a gradual demilitarization of the allied knights, with most of the world now being controlled by independent kingdoms. Though the Redcliff, Splintered Skies, and Seventh Sanctum maintain a home territory, their control and presence in the world has diminished greatly. On the island of Lyngvi lives an intrepid warrior-scholar by the name of Eira Kaeliyah. A seeker of knowledge, she went on many expeditions into the frigid northern Korbloxian tundra, before one day stumbling across some ruins buried in the ice-- the ruins of Helheim, the capital of the Korbloxian Empire many centuries ago. It was the find of a lifetime. What she did not expect however was for the ancient Korbloxian artifacts to react to the presence of her mana-- and later inspection of the many manuscripts stored within Helheim revealed that she herself was a direct descendant of the original Korbloxian royal family; a family that produced some of the greatest heroes in Korbloxian history. Eira and her companions Helen and Fenris spent several years rediscovering the secrets of the Korbloxian Empire. Each of them elevated their mana usage to a level never seen since the golden age of the Empire. Fenris dabbled in mana-fusion technology and combined his mana with that of a powerful Korbloxian Direwolf-- whether he is more man or more beast is hard to tell. Helen perfected traversing between the Spirit and Terrestrial realms, expanding her knowledge and application of realm-based mana use. Eira herself was granted some of the most powerful artifacts ever created. The bones of Jormungandr, the largest and most fearsome ice dragon to have ever set foot on Korbloxia. Its most potent bones, the horns, were fashioned into part of a cloak, and the dragon's very mana and soul itself was trapped into an Auxvale Arzen pendant-- a feat that could only be accomplished by none other than the greatest warrior in Korbloxian history, Surtur. Through discovering her heritage and the history of the Korbloxians, Eira slowly began developing a sympathy towards their cause. That sympathy soon developed into an anger and hatred towards the Redcliff and their allies. To Eira, they were backwards and cowardly, limiting their own potential and striking down progress, persecuting the Korbloxians simply because they were afraid of how powerful the Korbloxians were. She vowed to restore the Empire, and formed a cult known as the Aberrant Dogma. She and her allies soon began attacking many Korbloxian towns, and converting their populace to her cause; either verbally, or physically through eight Auxvale Arzen statues she keeps closely guarded deep in Helheim. The ranks of her cult swelled, and by the time the Reformed Korbloxian Kingdom took notice, it was far too late. With Eira's cult massing an invasion force to march on Midgard, King Haakon of the Korbloxian Kingdom sent out a plea for help to the nearby kingdom of Draco. The King of Draco obliged, and calls upon his best fighters to strike down the Dogma before they can finish their preparations to assault Midgard. Transcript Introduction '-Server:' "The following is a non-canon chapter." '-Server:' "This means that the current chapter does not take place in the actual storyline." '-Server:' "It basically didn't happen." '-Server:' "This, is Ragnarok." A cutscene plays showing "You" in the throne room. '-You:' "Ahh, it's nice to be back." '-You:' "So what was the urgent message?" '-King:' "Very bad news." '-King:' "I have received a distress call from the king of the Reformed Korbloxian Kingdom to the north." '-King:' "A cult named the Aberrant Dogma is attacking towns and villages, and is planning to attack Midgard, the Korbloxian capital." '-King:' "The Korbloxians have been valuable allies, and we cannot risk them being compromised." '-King:' "King Haakon will inform you of the situation when you arrive. The masters will be going along with you too." '-King:' "This will be very difficult, and you will need all the help you can get! Work as a team!" '-King:' "Unfortunately, my teleportation and communication magic can't reach too far, so the farthest I will be able to contact you is Midgard. You'll be on your own from there on out." '-King:' "Go! The fate of the Korbloxians depends on you!" "You" and the masters are teleported to the throne room at Midgard, which is built in a distinctly Korbloxian style, with heavy security. King Haakon sits on the throne expectantly. '-Haakon:' "Ah, the masters have arrived." '-Slicer:' "King Haakon, is it? It's a pleasure to meet you." '-Haakon:' "Now now, enough with the formalities. The situation is dire, so let me cut to the point." '-Haakon:' "The Dogma plans to send gather their forces at Vigrior before assaulting Midgard. With most of our forces out of commission or under control of the Dogma, we can't afford to engage them directly." '-You:' "Wait, under control? What do you mean? This is confusing..." '-Haakon:' "I will explain everything to you later. We're short on time." '-Haakon:' "Anyway, our only option is to try and take down Eira while most of her forces are away. Lucky for us, the vast majority of her cultists are already on the way to Vigrior, leaving only a few to guard her stronghold at Helheim." '-Haakon:' "You lot will lead an assault to try and take down Eira and free our forces from her command before they attack Midgard." '-Piercer:' "Sounds good, but how will we get there? By the time we arrive, the Dogma's forces will likely have already reached Midgard." '-Haakon:' "Not to worry. I possess the same abilities as your King, so I can teleport you to Helheim's entrance. I'll keep in contact with you through my communication magic to guide you through her stronghold." '-Haakon:' "Now hurry! Time is wasting away!" '-You:' "..." '-You:' "I'm still confused, but okay!" Opening the Gate "You" and the masters are teleported to Helheim's entrance. '-You:' "Woah, this place seems pretty daunting." '-Crusher:' "Hey Haakon, any idea how to open the gate?" '-Haakon:' "You need to power up that glyph on the ground there." '-Haakon:' "The glyph can be powered up by lighting those six torches along the walkways. Use the braziers to gather some fire and light them up!" '-Baller:' "No sweat! But what about all those cultists down there?" '-Haakon:' "As long as you keep fighting them they shouldn't pose much of a threat. Be careful for the ones with horns though. You should try and kill them fast." '-You:' "Sounds good, but what's with that ballista back there?" '-Haakon:' "That's a gift the Knights of Redcliff asked me to give you. As a token of their appreciation for getting rid of MerryWrath. You'll need it later." '-Haakon:' "Now go and power up that glyph!" "You" and the masters light all six torches. '-Haakon:' "Great work! Now stand on the glyph, it will begin lowering the mana barrier on the gate." The glyph has been depleted of power '-You:' "Looks like we'll have to power it up again." '-You:' "Let's light those torches!" The hornbearers summon a deathspeaker. '-You:' "Uhh, that's not good." '-Crusher:' "Didn't Haakon say something about killing the horn-bearing cultists?" '-Haakon:' "No use doing that now. Use the ballista and get rid of the deathspeaker's shield so you can harm him." "You" and the masters kill the deathspeaker. '-Haakon:' "Good work! Now make sure you kill the hornbearers so it doesn't happen again." "You" and the masters finally lower the gate's mana barrier. '-Slicer:' "Barrier's down! Great work, team!" '-Haakon:' "Time to bust that gate. Use the ballista!" "You" and the masters destroy the gate. '-Piercer:' "We should finish off any remaining cultists." "You" and the masters kill the rest of the cultists in the area. '-Haakon:' "All clear, let's keep moving." Gjoll River '-You:' "So, can I get some answers now?" '-Haakon:' "I'll explain as much as I can for now." '-Haakon:' "A few weeks ago, I had gotten reports that a cult calling themselves the Aberrant Dogma has started attacking towns and villages in the north." '-Haakon:' "What was really strange was that according to reports the cultists used mana in ways never seen before. Instead of weapons, they used mana directly." '-Haakon:' "Many of them were adorned with bones as well." '-Haakon:' "From what I can gather, the cultists use special bones as conduits for their mana, allowing them to use mana in different, far more powerful ways." '-Haakon:' "And considering how they possess many old Korbloxian relics, I can only assume that the Dogma has rediscovered the lost knowledge of the Korbloxian Empire." '-You:' "The Korbloxian Empire? What do you mean?" '-Haakon:' "Before the war between the Korblox and the alliance of the Knights of Redcliff, Splintered Skies, and Seventh Sanctum, there was the Korbloxian Empire." '-Haakon:' "They practiced dangerous forms of mana use such as necromancy, realm-traversal, and other things." '-Haakon:' "Things better off left buried." '-Piercer:' "If the Dogma seeks to use such archaic and dangerous forms of mana, they must be stopped. They could be a threat to far more than just the Korbloxian Kingdom." '-Haakon:' "Exactly. I can't seem to understand why they decided to attack the Kingdom first though. We had done nothing to warrant their aggression..." '-Slicer:' "I suppose we'll have to ask Eira herself about that, won't we." "You" and the masters arrive at Gjoll river. '-Crusher:' "Seems the bridge is broken." '-Haakon:' "Use the ice floes to cross." '-You:' "Wait, what?" '-Baller:' "Come on! It's not that bad." '-You:' "You have got to be kidding me..." VS Fenris "You" and the masters arrive outside Helheim Mansion. '-Slicer:' "Seems we have arrived at their home base." '-Haakon:' "Proceed with caution. The Dogma will surely do anything to stop you from getting to Eira." "You" and the masters enter the entry hall of Helheim mansion. '-Piercer:' "I sense a powerful mana source at the end of the hall, and it's coming closer. Be on your guard." Fenris enters the hall, dragging his boulder behind him. '-You:' "..." '-You:' "This is the guy?" '-Piercer:' "Yes." '-You:' "You can't be serious, I mean look at him! He's all chained up!" '-Piercer:' "Don't underestimate him. I can sense that something is suppressing his mana slightly and even with that, his presence is already quite daunting." '-Crusher:' "Piercer's right, this guy is much more than he seems." '-Fenris:' "..." '-Fenris:' "I cannot let you pass." '-Baller:' "Oh well, seems we will have to fight until you give up then." '-Fenris:' "..." '-Fenris:' "If a fight is what you want... then let's fight." "You" and the masters begin fighting Fenris. Soon, Fenris loses his arm shackles. '-Slicer:' "His mana is growing stronger! Be on your guard." '-Haakon:' "If you could somehow stun him, you might be able to deal more damage!" Fenris breaks free of his shackles and smashes his boulder. '-Piercer:' "Wait, I sense something strange from him..." '-Piercer:' "...could it be?" '-Slicer:' "Yes, I believe so." '-Piercer:' "He's using Volct Arzen to boost his strength. Watch out!" '-Haakon:' "That crystal there, I think it's what suppressed his mana earlier. If you could somehow suppress his mana again, you might be able to take him down faster." "You" and the masters defeat Fenris. '-You:' "Holy hell, that guy was tough." '-Piercer:' "We're lucky he didn't quite have a very good grasp on how to use Volct Arzen. If he were a talented Arzen user, we wouldn't have stood a chance." '-Haakon:' "Good work, but we have no time to rest. We need to stop Eira." '-You:' "I'm suddenly not feeling very confident in our ability do do that." '-Baller:' "It'll be tough, but I'm sure we'll find a way." '-Crusher:' "Baller's right. We can't lose hope." '-You:' "Hey, you two actually agreed on something for once. If that can happen, then anything can happen!" '-You:' "Thanks for the confidence boost!" '-Baller:' "..." '-Crusher:' "..." '-You:' "Let's continue onward!" The Cavern of the Damned "You" and the masters enter the Cavern of the Damned, and see a portal frame in front of them, and across the stretch of dark ravines, another portal frame on the other side. '-Haakon:' "Seems this is the portal system the cultists use to bridge over this ravine area." '-Haakon:' "Looks like they deactivated it to prevent us from crossing." '-Baller:' "Great, now how are we supposed to cross?" '-Haakon:' "There's a brazier and some torches over there. As long as you have a light with you while you cross the ravine, you should be fine. Don't step in the dark, or you're sure to die quickly." '-You:' "Wait what?" '-Haakon:' "This dark ravine area is the result of the Korbloxians' experiments in necromancy and dark magic. The mana of their test subjects refuses to dissipate after death, leaving only vengeful reanimated skeletons." '-Haakon:' "They're sensitive to light though, so they shouldn't be a problem as long as you keep your torch lit." '-You:' "I don't think that fire is going to last us the entire trip across though..." '-Haakon:' "You'll have to take fire from some of the skeletons you kill to refuel the flames. Be careful, but move with a purpose!" '-You:' "I can't believe I'm going to do this..." VS Helen Nifol "You" and the masters successfully cross the cavern and enter the dining hall of Helheim Mansion. '-Helen:' "Welcome, intruders. You've been quite busy. Care to have a seat?" '-You:' "We're not here to have tea, we're here to stop you lot from attacking innocents!" '-Helen:' "Innocent? I'm afraid you don't understand..." '-Helen:' "Sins of the father, as they say." '-Helen:' "Either way, it's not my business to argue." '-You:' "I don't particularly care for what you have to say. If you won't let us pass, we'll just have to fight!" '-Crusher:' "Don't be brash, she is a lot stronger than she looks. Use caution." '-Helen:' "I suggest you listen to what he says. I don't particularly care for people who act foolishly." '-You:' "..." '-Helen:' "So he does know when to keep his mouth shut." '-Helen:' "I think I will enjoy fighting you lot after all." "You" and the masters begin fighting Helen. '-You:' "I can't seem to damage her!" '-Haakon:' "You need to take down her shield. Kill those mana charge-carrying cultists and take their charges." '-Haakon:' "Don't let them reach Helen!" '-Haakon:' "Then, bring them to the small glyphs on one side of the arena. Once all three are powered up, you can activate the main glyph." '-Haakon:' "This will anchor the room into either the Terrestrial or Spirit realms depending on which glyph you chose." '-Haakon:' "While the room is anchored into a realm, two of the cultists powering her barrier will be vulnerable." '-Haakon:' "Switch the room to the other realm to get rid of the other two, then you should be clear to attack Helen!" "You" and the masters kill two of the cultists. '-Haakon:' "Good work, now switch the room's realm and get rid of the other two." "You" and the masters successfully lower Helen's shield. '-Haakon:' "She's vulnerable! Right now, she's in her terrestrial form. Perhaps you could anchor the room into a certain realm and use it to your advantage?" Helen enters her spirit form. '-Haakon:' "She's readying more cultists. You know what to do." Helen enters her third phase, where she swaps between forms at will. '-Haakon:' "Seems she can only be damaged if the room's realm is opposite her own. Ready the glyphs and activate when her form is correct." '-Piercer:' "Watch out for those charge stealers too, they'll try and stop us from activating the glyph!" Helen erases the glyphs one one side of the room. '-You:' "I guess we'll have to use the other glyphs to take her down!" "You" and the masters defeat Helen. '-You:' "Wow, that was grueling." '-Piercer:' "No time for chit-chat. We're almost there, and so are the cultists headed for Midgard." Nidahel Lake "You" and the masters arrive at the lake. '-Haakon:' "You'll have to board that galleon and sail to the center of the lake. That's where you'll find Eira, and whatever she's using to control all those cultists." '-Baller:' "Hope none of you get seasick!" '-You:' "Oh god..." "You" and the masters board the ship, and it sets out across the lake. Cultists start throwing grappling hooks up onto the ship. '-You:' "Um, I think we're being boarded." '-Crusher:' "We can handle them." '-Piercer:' "Consider knocking their grappling hooks off to prevent them from continuing to board us." VS Eira "You" and the masters arrive at the center of the lake. '-Haakon:' "Here we are." '-Piercer:' "The amount of mana I can feel from her is astounding..." '-Slicer:' "We'll certainly be in for a fight, that's for sure." '-You:' "Oh god..." "You" and the masters approach Eira. '-Eira:' "So here we are." '-Eira:' "It seems history does have a habit of repeating itself." '-You:' "Why are you attacking Midgard? What do you have to gain from this?" '-Eira:' "The matter is simple." '-Eira:' "I want revenge." '-Eira:' "Revenge against the Redcliff and all the others for leading a crusade against against the Korbloxians." '-Eira:' "The Korbloxians were innovators of mana application. They could've changed the world." '-Eira:' "Sadly, prejudice and fear struck that down. The treaty of Midgard was a shot in the foot to Quazers everywhere." '-You:' "You're going to exact your vengeance on these people who have done nothing wrong, as punishment for the actions of those preceding them?" '-You:' "I can't let that happen." '-Eira:' "Sins of the father, as they say." '-Eira:' "Either way, it seems you will not be swayed." '-Eira:' "Now did you come to argue, or to fight?" "You" and the masters begin fighting Eira. '-Haakon:' "Those pillars seem to be able to fire different kinds of projectiles at Eira's will. I wonder if you could use them to your advantage?" Eira unleashes the dragon within her pendant. '-You:' "What the hell just happened?" '-Haakon:' "She unleashed some power stored within her pendant!" '-Piercer:' "Whatever it is, it boosted her mana significantly-- the sheer pressure from her mana is like nothing I've seen." '-Slicer:' "Seems like we're in for a fight." Eira uses Ouroboros. '-Haakon:' "Those pillars seem to be what she's using to control her cultists and siphon mana from them." '-Haakon:' "She's using them to regenerate her mana levels!" '-Haakon:' "That black aura seems to be a mana-siphoning spell. Perhaps you could use it to your advantage?" "You" and the masters defeat Eira. '-Eira:' "No! This can't happen... I won't let it!" '-Slicer:' "The Korbloxians, though innovative, were reckless. Yet somehow you still fail to see that." '-Slicer:' "Now, you face the consequences." Slicer picks up the pendant, and seals Eira inside, before throwing it out into the lake. '-You:' "Glad that's over with." '-Haakon:' "You lot did great. You have my sincerest thanks." '-Haakon:' "Now come on back and take a break. You've all earned it." Category:Blog posts